There are many different types of footwear available for uses related to specific types of activity, such as running, hiking, working, etc. For example, there are numerous types of footwear associated with physical activities, in particular outdoor activities involving walking, jogging or running in a variety of different terrains, where the footwear is provided with different features to provide comfort to a user while engaging in such activities.
Comfort and stability features associated with footwear for running and jogging (which is typically associated with providing adequate support for relatively flat and/or even surfaces such as paved roads or walkways) can be different in comparison to features associated with footwear for hiking in more rugged terrain (for example, paths that are not paved or are typically associated with uneven surfaces). However, it would be desirable to provide a footwear product that combines comfort and stability features for a user engaging in walking, running and/or jogging on hiking trails and other uneven surfaces.